


mr. tiny dick

by lamon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, M/M, cock riding, mention of bullying, mention of sexual assault, power bottom!haechan, sub/top vrgin!mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamon/pseuds/lamon
Summary: donghyuck's favourite entertainment at school is mocking nerd!mark because he thinks mark has a small dick. what a surprise it will be, when donghyuck finds out that he's been wrong all this time...
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 32
Kudos: 636





	mr. tiny dick

  
donghyuck jumps from his seat the moment the school bell rings, finally being able to let out a tired groan.

"god, this day can top my personal chart of the most tedious days ever", he complains to renjun, together with whom he's walking down the school corridor. it seems the teachers agreed to give them the most boring topics which they could think of, and donghyuck is just happy that there's only the p.e. class left - and then he'll be (relatively) free.

"it's an ordinary school day, donghyuck", renjun shrugs with a chuckle, adjusting the bag on his shoulder, "you just haven't had a chance to bully that nerd today, so you feel bored".

donghyuck nudges him with his elbow, but it only makes renjun laugh harder. it's true, he hasn't seen mark yet, but it's _not_ the reason for his boredom.

"i don't bully him - the football team does. i just...", donghyuck waves his hand in the air, searching for the right words, "joke around sometimes", he says, getting a sarcastic smile and a 'sure', from renjun in response.

"look, there he is", renjun says, pointing his chin forward. donghyuck follows the direction with his indifferent look, and indeed, he spots the familiar figure near the lockers.

his eyes shimmer without him noticing and heart flutters for a moment in his chest. the day is going to be _so_ much better now.

"hey, mark", donghyuck grins coming up to his locker, which to his satisfaction and mark's _dis_ satisfaction are located right beside each other. "we have a joined p.e. class today, are you coming?" he smiles with his most sugary smile.

mark gives him a quick glance, and the moves of his hands get hasty causing his eyebrows to furrow.

"hello, donghyuck", he says quietly, without actually answering. not that donghyuck needs that, because _ah, that gloomy face is so entertaining!_

"oh, somebody's in a bad mood? has your dick become even smaller than it was?" donghyuck laughs loudly, as mark's ears get red instantly.

"donghyuck, please don't shout!" he hisses, looking around, his face worried.

donghyuck's heart flutters again. the big eyes behind the round glasses, the blink of the braces on his teeth, the pink cheeks, the clumsy hands which drop the book on the floor - everything _amuses_ donghyuck. he hears a group of girls giggling at their dialogue, and his wide grin stretches even wider as mark picks up the book hastily and tries to push it back into his stuffed locker.

"too late to panic mark, everyone knows your little friend isn't bigger than my pinky", donghyuck says, satisfied with how frustrated mark looks when he finally slams the door of his locker and, throwing his bag over his shoulder, rushes past donghyuck, without gracing him with a mere glimpse.

"do you feel better now?" renjun chuckles as he comes up to him, ready to head to the school gym.

"way better", donghyuck smiles from ear to ear, following mark with a mocking stare. 

"hey guys", donghyuck turns his head to see jeno, the new (and hot) student from his class coming up to them - somehow jeno's stuck to them since the day he transferred to the school a week ago, and by the not-so-subtle stares jeno sends in renjun's direction, donghyuck probably knows why. he's not sure if renjun knows though.

"hey", he and renjun answer almost in unison, "want to come with us?" renjun asks.

"uhm, yeah, i kinda don't remember where the gym is", jeno scratches his nape with a shy smile.

"come on then", donghyuck smiles, before the three head there.

"look, i was just wondering", jeno starts, "why does everybody think that mark has a small dick?" he asks, confused.

"donghyuck started it", renjun says nonchalantly, but donghyuck readily opens his mouth to defend his belief.

"he never takes a shower with us, isn't it strange? he always waits for everyone to leave, and only then takes a shower himself", donghyuck says, feeling almost proud when renjun nods in agreement.

"and he never said it is _not_ small."

"and his face goes so red when someone jokes about it."

"a-ah...", jeno says thoughtfully.

"don't get me wrong, i don't mind small dicks", donghyuck says, ignoring renjun's obviously sarcastic chuckle, "it's just my ass likes big boys", he winks at jeno, who blushes and mutters something to change the topic.

and if donghyuck thought _this_ day was boring, he will surely _not_ think like that about tomorrow.

♡

the first message he gets early in the morning is from renjun - he usually nags about donghyuck being late, but this time it's something absolutely different.

**injun** : _BREAKING NEWS ABOUT MARK GET UR ASS TO SCHOOL ASAP_

donghyuck looks at the screen in confusion and curiosity as he heads from the bus stop to the school building. 'about mark' part is definitely intriguing, but he knows that now even begging won't make renjun tell him all at once. donghyuck sends a short 'okay' and hurries the pace of his steps.

"hey", donghyuck greets renjun who's waiting for him in the school hall. he's put on his most indifferent facial expression ever possible, although his insides are buzzing. "so, what's the breaking news?" he asks as they head to the classroom. his voice is even, without that impatient quivering, and for a better effect he even fakes a yawn. he's not interested at all.

"mark has a big dick!" renjun announces.

donghyuck blinks a few time, processing the information, but his brain finds only one thing to answer.

"what?"

"yesterday after the classes the football team cornered mark, and apparently they managed to pull his trousers down and saw that he has - a quote - "a fucking schlong."

donghyuck tries to imagine the described scene, but his imagination fails. that's a motherfucking nonsense, that can't be.

"and how do you know it's true?" 

"chenle from the music club told me, and he is a friend of jisung whose elder brother is in the football team, so it's not just rumours", renjun finishes. 

right at this moment donghyuck sees mark, who is standing near the window and searching for something in his bag. judging by the way everyone gives mark curious looks, they all know about the incident, and probably mark _knows they know_ as his ears flare with red like semaphores. donghyuck watches, like in trance, as some girl with long silky hair and slender waist comes up to mark and tells him something which donghyuck doesn't hear. but it's clearly something shy and flirty as she giggles and tucks a lock of her hair behind her slightly pink ear. mark looks at her, resembling an owl with his round glasses, then nods and gives her a small smile back.

"donghyuck!!" donghyuck startles and gets out of his trance to see renjun's face in front of him. he takes a deep breath.

"i don't believe it", he says firmly, "he has a tiny cock until i personally see that it's big", he turns to enter the classroom, still noticing the way renjun rolls his eyes.

he doesn't know he will see it and very soon.

♡   
  


"i can't stand your sour face anymore", renjun says coming back to donghyuck, who's sitting on the sofa, and shoves donghyuck a plastic cup with some obviously alcoholic potion. donghyuck only purses his lips, but still accepts it.

the party jeno's organized to celebrate his first week at their school is fun: the unexpectedly big house is trembling at the loud music and dancing people, the food and drinks are more than enough, besides, jeno turned out to be a caring host who constantly makes sure nobody is bored. there's nothing to complain about. yet donghyuck can't bring himself to relax. and it's not because a certain nerd in his ridiculous patterned t-shirt is here. not at all.

"are you not enjoying the party?" jeno asks as he comes up to sit beside renjun. there is also a cup in his hand, and his eyes twinkle slightly, the way they do when you are just tipsy enough to be in a better mood, but they look at donghyuck so sadly that he feels almost guilty.

"no, the party is great!" he hurries to assure jeno with his most shining smile, "maybe i just need to drink more".

"then cheers?" jeno holds up his cup, and renjun and donghyuck reply the same, following his example. 

donghyuck sees the way jeno and renjun drink up their cups in one go, but he can hardly make a few sips. he's not in the mood even to get drunk.

"it seems mr. big dick found himself a chick", renjun chuckles, pointing at the dancing crowd where donghyuck spots mark moving next to some nerdy-looking girl. 

"he's mr. _tiny_ dick before i confirm the opposite", donghyuck says, "god, who dances like this", he snorts at how awkwardly mark tries to move his body. 

"you know, there was a guy in my previous school..." jeno starts telling some story, and donghyuck tries to focus on it instead of following mark with his gloomy stare.

and the story is, apparently, an amusing one, because renjun laughs at it with his full heart, but what _actually_ amuses donghyuck is the way the two beside him behave.

after the first round of drinks, jeno's hand finds its place on renjun's waist. after the second round of drinks his other hand finds its place on renjun's thigh. after the third round of drinks renjun clumsily climbs to sit on jeno's laps wrapping his arms around jeno's strong shoulders. well, at least his friends are having a good time.

"okay, guys, i don't want to be third wheeling", donghyuck says placing his half-full cup on the floor, "i'll be back soon."

he gets up without waiting for an answer from the couple and heads somewhere out searching for a quiet place. unfortunately for him, people are everywhere - in the kitchen, in the hall, dancing, kissing, shouting, so he makes his way to the bathroom, hoping to escape from the noise there.

when he opens the door in the end of the corridor, the sight in front of him seems to make the time freeze.

mark is standing there, leaning his back on the sink, his hands grabbing on it tightly. his dick, long, and thick, and hard is out in the open, held by the hand of that nerdy-looking girl who is kneeling in front of him, opening her mouth and moving closer to it.

they both turn their heads to donghyuck, interrupted by his - he can say - so unwelcome intrusion. and if donghyuck wasn't shocked by what he's seeing, he would probably laugh at how funny their faces look. but now his mind is occupied with just one thought. _mark's cock._

he doesn't think much when he storms in and pushes the girl out of the bathroom with a "you'd better move out, sweetie". 

"donghyuck, what the..." mark mumbles in shock, hastily trying to pull his jeans up and hide his shame, but donghyuck doesn't let him. 

"holy shit", he curses, pushing mark's hands away to grab on his cock. the shaft is hot, lying heavily in his fist, with a prominent vein going from the base almost to the tip, the head is red and shining with precum, and god, donghyuck never seen a more perfect cock.

he squeezes it a little tighter, and the groan mark emits is so hot that donghyuck feels his own dick react to it. "holy shit, i want this in my mouth."

"donghyuck, w-wait, y-you're drunk", mark stutters, trying to get donghyuck hand off his cock, although not so persistently this time.

"yeah..." donghyuck breathes out, unable to tear his gaze off the organ in his hand. and it's not really a reply to mark, donghyuck can't process what he's saying anyway. his only desire now is to drop on his knees and suck on this dick.

which he does, under mark's puzzled 'huh?!', tugging on mark's jeans so they are back down to his ankles. he hears mark's weak 'donghyuck, you-' before he takes his cock at the base and licks long and wet along the shaft. it feels comfortably heavy on his tongue, and donghyuck moans at the anticipation to feel it in his mouth. but he doesn't hurry, - even the thought of somebody walking in on them doesn't worry him, - and he takes the fat tip between his lips to suck hard on it. 

the gasp above him lets him know that he's doing everything right, and donghyuck tries circling his tongue, closing his eyes in delight when he tastes mark's precum. he pulls away to glance at mark, and the look mark gives him is no longer shocked, or shy, - it's deep, with lust splashing at the bottom of his blown pupils. a second is enough for donghyuck to feel that he wants _more_ , and he grasps on mark's thighs for support and takes a half of his thick cock in his mouth at once.

"m-m-hm", donghyuck whines, the sound muffled, as he moves his head relentlessly. the stretch of his lips is almost painful as he tries to take in more of mark's flesh, but it only makes arousal seep faster into his body. when the cockhead hits his throat, donghyuck gags pathetically, like a newbie, whining because he wants it _deeper_ , he's impatient and willing. and so he tries one more time, huffing through his nose, and as mark's cock slides into his throat, he feels a hand pressing onto his nape, making the cock go in further

"ngh, shit", mark breathes out a broken groan. donghyuck glances up to see mark's tensed jaw, his eyebrows furrowed behind his glasses, his one hand still gripping tightly on the sink, but what pleases donghyuck the most is mark's cheeks dusted with pink - and his look, full of carnal desire.

that's when the idea appears in his clouded with want mind, and he smirks to himself - he wouldn't be lee donghyuck if he didn't use this chance to tease mark.

he drags his lips back to mark's tip, giving him a lustful look from under his fluffy eyelashes, and then takes mark's cock deep, feeling it twitch right in his throat. he does it _slowly_ , pressing his lips tight, and then repeats it a few times, swallowing mark's cock so good that his nose presses to his stomach. it causes his saliva mixed with mark's precum drip from the seams of his lips, making the whole process sloppy, _dirty_ , but donghyuck enjoys it, moaning in pleasure.

"donghyuck... donghyuck, can you... ngh...can you please... _ngh_ , faster...", donghyuck hears mark's desperate, strangled voice, and he would smile in triumph if his mouth wasn't busy. 

he complies immediately, pacing up the long moves of his head until he almost impales it on mark's cock. the sound of mark's pants get louder, the grip in donghyuck hair gets tighter, and when donghyuck hears another mark's groan he pulls away abruptly, letting mark's slick cock bounce in the air. 

he gets up hastily, wiping his mouth with his sleeve, and meets the wide and disappointed look of mark's eyes as he reaches to tug mark's pants up and hide his hard cock there, zipping his jeans up.

"donghyuck, i- it's-" mark almost whines. he was right on the verge of his orgasm, and it's cruel of donghyuck to stop like this, but, -

"we're gonna continue somewhere more comfortable", he says, grabbing mark's hand and leading him out.

mark doesn't even protest as donghyuck drags him upstairs. he opens one room, sees a couple fucking, opens another room, sees the same, and when in the third room they see nobody, donghyuck pushes mark in and slams the door behind their backs.

it looks like a guest room (thanks god it's not the room of jeno's parents), with a bed of an average size, and that's all donghyuck needs to continue what he's started. 

"get on the bed", donghyuck says, quickly taking off his t-shirt.

"are you sure we should... i mean... it's..." mark stammers, blinking at donghyuck in doubt. _how can he even ask such a question when he has a raging hard-on in his pants?!_

donghyuck makes a few steps to him and slots their mouths together in an impatient, aggressive kiss. mark lets out a surprised moan, he obviously wasn't ready to be attacked like that, then he moans again, as donghyuck starts stroking his cock, and cautiously grabs on donghyuck shoulders.

"mfph- donghyuck, donghyuck, wai- i-i'm a virgin!" mark blurts out between donghyuck's persistent kisses.

"you thought i didn't know about that?" donghyuck scoffs, seeing mark's wide embarrassed look, and attacks his lips again, shutting him up. his braces scratch donghyuck lips, making donghyuck hiss, but he can’t help smirking when mark starts answering the kiss in his clumsy manner.

"get. on. the bed", donghyuck repeats in a low voice as he breaks the kiss, catching mark's wild stare.

under his content look mark climbs on the bed, following donghyuck moves with his eyes as donghyuck straddles him with no hesitation.

"i don't think you'll need your clothes", donghyuck yanks mark's t-shirt up, prompting him to put his hands up. mark complies hurriedly, and after the unnecessary item gets thrown on the floor, donghyuck can't but laugh at mark's disheveled hair and crooked glasses.

"you should see yourself", he laughs, but his laughter gets stuck in his throat when his eyes trail down mark's body.

"where did you get all these muscles?" he asks, probably, with the dumbest expression of his face. he looks, no, he ogles mark's prominent abs and pecs, always hidden under his baggy school uniform, and he can't believe his eyes again. 

"uhm, my elder brother takes me with him to the gym", mark says meekly.

"god save your brother then", donghyuck utters in shock, exhaling heavily at the new hit of desire, and then leans over to lick over mark's abs up to his chest. 

mark's muscles contract under the touch of his wet tongue, accompanied by a soft groan slipping mark's lips before donghyuck kisses him again, this time not so fierce, but sensual, convincing enough for mark to lift up his hips when donghyuck uses his both hands to get rid of mark's jeans. 

"you're still so hard", donghyuck purrs, brushing his palm against mark's revealed cock. mark purses his lips at that, his cheeks going pink again, and donghyuck feels his own cock twitch, still trapped in his jeans, making him move faster. 

it takes him just a few seconds to fish a shimmering package of lube out of his back pocket (now he will know what to answer when renjun again asks him about why he carries it around all the time) and he sheds off his jeans and boxers before straddling mark again.

"your dick is throbbing, mark, you can't wait, huh?" donghyuck asks, taking mark's cock in his fist and pouring the cool lube on the tip.

"it's- i just..." mark tries, but his words are cut off by his own groan as donghyuck starts smearing the lube over his shaft, jerking mark's cock a few times - just to see him bite 

his lip and grab on the sheets. he then positions himself above it, guiding it into his hole, sinking down on it, slowly, carefully, as he's not stretched. but that's exactly what lets him feel every centimetre of this godly cock dragging against his tight walls. he tries taking deep breaths, shutting his eyes at the spike of pain stinging his insides, before he finally takes mark's cock in to the base. 

"ngh, so fucking big", he pants out, straightening his back, his hands resting on mark's tensed stomach.

he's never felt so full and stretched, it seems he can feel mark's cock in his tummy as he pauses, trying to get used to mark's size at least a bit. mark looks at him with big, almost worried eyes, and donghyuck notices the way mark's timidly put his palms on his thighs.

"you're okay?.." mark asks, panting like crazy, making donghyuck almost laugh at how suddenly cute he looks under him.

"yeah, i'm great", donghyuck breathes out, leaning to peck mark in the parted lips, "just don't cum too fast", he gives mark a lewd smile and sits straight again only to raise his hips slowly and then push them back.

this first move makes them both moan, and _fuck_ , donghyuck feels mark's cock so deep that he just wants to bounce on it until he can't move anymore. but instead of this, he waits for a moment until the slight pain goes away and then starts slowly rocking his hips. his body makes a wave, sensual and lecherous - he knows that, and he looks at mark face to see that he gazes at him in something similar to adoration.

donghyuck smiles and closes his eyes to better feel mark's cock stretching his insides, letting the moans drip off his lips in sync with his moves. the impatience and desire to have this cock ramming into him makes him go faster and faster, and soon the shallow slow bounces change into long quicker ones. he opens his eyes, hooded with pleasure, when mark groans extra loud at his hard move, his hands gripping on donghyuck thighs in desperation. it makes donghyuck smile, as he knows mark is starting to get into it. he leans over, without ceasing his moves, and seals his lips with mark's, whining as the angle of penetration changes.

"fuck, your glasses", donghyuck grunts as kissing is not that comfortable now with mark's glasses hitting his nose, so he reaches 

to take them off, pausing for a moment and staring at helplessly blinking mark. "god, why the fuck is your stupid face so handsome", he groans and gets back to savouring mark's mouth ignoring whatever mark wanted to say. he still feels braces graze over his soft lips, but this time he doesn't care. mark's cock hits his sensitive spot just _right,_ having him whimper in the kiss which is now more clashing of their teeth than anything, but it's also good, and donghyuck gradually feels pleasure coiling up in his stomach. 

he leans back to his previous position and starts moving faster, shuddering down to his toes as his prostate gets more and more of accurate hits. combined with the feeling of being full, it makes donghyuck forget about everything except for the sensations his body is experiencing. he chases his orgasm jumping on mark's cock like never before, when his attention is drawn to mark's hand groping for something on the bed.

"donghyuck... can you... my glasses..." 

"why the hell do you need glasses now", donghyuck whines, annoyed.

"i want to see you", comes the unexpected answer, and the way mark says it, shy but honest, makes donghyuck ass clench tight.

"fuck", he whimpers, together with mark's groan, and takes mark's glasses from beside him before handing them to him. "do you like what you see?" he asks with a smirk, after mark puts them on, and he starts bouncing on mark's cock faster, so that his butt hits mark's thighs, their skin meeting with an obscene sound.

"yeah... yeah, you're so pretty", mark says in between of his heavy exhales, looking at donghyuck with his shy eyes.

donghyuck stops for a second, mark giving him a scared look, and then he takes mark's hands in his and pins them to the pillow above his head.

"since you're so generous with compliments, i'm going to ride you real good", donghyuck whispers, brushing his lips against mark's. 

mark looks at him with big eyes, and then shuts them closed as donghyuck starts jumping on his cock fast at once, tightening his hole rhythmically. his thighs start trembling at the approaching orgasm, which makes donghyuck move more frantically, digging his nails in the skin of mark's hands. 

"donghyuck... i think i'm..." 

"are you cumming?" donghyuck asks, and after mark's nod he speeds up so fast that tears start welling his eyes at how intense it all feels. "cum for me, markie, fill me up with ur cum, i want it deep in my hole, come on big boy", donghyuck says barely keeping the track of what he's saying, delirious excitement clouding his mind.

a few more moves, and mark's face contorts in pleasure, right before donghyuck feels hot liquid shooting deep into him. he keeps riding mark, the sensation of being full bringing him to his own climax, and he cums with a loud whine, shaking with his whole body.

he falls on mark's covered in sweat chest, burying his nose in the crook of mark's neck. 

"wow..." hyuck hears mark's astonished quiet voice and he lifts up to see his blissed out face.

"did you like it?" he asks with a grin, carefully sliding off mark's cock to lie down beside him.

"yeah, it was so good..."

"huh? just good?" donghyuck looks at him, offended by such a weak epithet to his sex skills.

"it was very good! better than... than getting all As for the tests!" mark says turning to donghyuck hastily under his discontent stare, "way better!" he adds awkwardly, and his dumb face looks so adorable that donghyuck just can't get cross with him.

"you clearly have a lack of brains, but at least you have a big cock", donghyuck says, rolling his eyes.

"are you still going to mock me for… for my size?" mark asks timidly, and donghyuck feels a sting of guilt in his chest.

"uhm, about this..." he pauses averting his eyes, "i'm sorry i bullied you..."

"you didn't really bully me..." mark replies, and his kind look makes donghyuck heart squeeze.

"yeah…" he trails off, biting on his lip, "but i will! if you keep acting like a piece of wood when we fuck next time."

"w-wait, are we gonna have next time?!"

"do you not want to?"

"no- yes- i mean-" mark stutters.

donghyuck feels a cold wave rushing through him, and he thinks that getting dumped is the last thing he wants after... after all this.

"i think i do", mark says barely audibly, but donghyuck hears him anyway. his face spreads in a happy smile.

"great", he grins and leans over to kiss mark again.

and somehow, kissing the brace-faced nerd when the glasses hit his nose feels better than anything else.

♡

  
  



End file.
